


The Heart Still Beats

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Pencil, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the battle, Hermione and McGonagall meet in an abandoned classroom. [Art + Ficlet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Still Beats

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever drawn anything for a fest. I’m so nervous submitting it! But the prompt really caught my eye and I just couldn’t resist it – thank you to cloelockless2 for the gorgeous prompt. I went with sensual rather than sexual, so I hope you don’t mind! Thanks also go to my loyal beta for looking over the accompanying ficlet, and to B and R for always encouraging me to art.

"I’m glad to see you up and about, Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped at the sound of her professor’s voice and turned sharply to look at her, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. She’d been wandering the castle; whether she’d been trying to escape the damage the battle had done or see the true extent of it, she wasn’t sure, but she’d ended up in the Transfiguration classroom.

Her favourite class. Her favourite teacher. Both, miraculously, unharmed.

Professor McGonagall seemed older now than she had ever done before. There was more grey in her hair. The lines around her eyes and mouth seemed deeper. But there was still that steely glint that Hermione had admired from the day she’d met her: when McGonagall had sat her parents down at their dining table and transformed their fine china into a swarm of butterflies and back again.

"You as well, Professor,” she said. "I –"

She wasn’t sure what to say – what she even _wanted_ to say because there was just so _much_ – so she pressed her lips tightly together and looked away so that McGonagall wouldn’t see the tears that were forming. She’d been so afraid. For the whole year, she’d been afraid. To be standing here, unharmed, in a place that showed no signs of war, was like something out of a dream.

Arms closed around her. They were slim, but strong and warm. McGonagall said nothing; she simply stood and held her until slowly, carefully, Hermione relaxed – and then she held on to her tighter. It didn’t seem to matter that, when she rested her head against McGonagall’s breast, her hair was still damp and slightly flat from the shower; it didn’t matter that the hands she’d lifted to McGonagall’s waist must have been gripping her uncomfortably tight. What did matter was the steady beating of McGonagall’s heart. 

She could feel McGonagall’s lips against her hair. She thought she imagined the kiss, but she knew for certain that the smile was real.

She breathed out, shuddering slightly. For the first time in a year, she felt no fear at all.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/2203/2203_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/21007.html)! ♥


End file.
